Crowdsourcing platforms provide an online job market where workers connect to a crowdsourcing platform server and execute tasks posted by requestors. Crowdsourcing platforms may have numerous registered workers for executing tasks on the crowdsourcing platforms. However, the requestors may not know the availability of workers who may potentially meet the Service Level Agreements (SLAs) associated with the tasks (posted by the requestors). This kind of uncertainty about the availability of the workers may affect turn-around-times of the tasks and Service Level Agreements (SLAs) associated with the tasks. Further, the requestors may not have an option to select a worker from the one or more workers that may process the tasks posted by them.